


SPECIAL: The Inaba Serial Murder MYSTERY! - 10 Years Later

by UpDownLeftGone



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Interview Transcript (mostly), M/M, a lil bit of chaos, dialogue practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpDownLeftGone/pseuds/UpDownLeftGone
Summary: A chaotic interview with the Persona 4 cast 10 years after the events of Persona 4.
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji, Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	1. Yu Narukami

Interviewer (Int): Ok, I’ve started the recording. Can you please state your full name and tell us where you currently live?

Narukami Yu (Naru): Yu Narukami. Tokyo. 

Int: Alright. It’s so great to have you here today, Narukami. As I’m sure you know, it has been nearly 10 years after the mass murder case in Inaba was solved, but the people are still very confused about how the murderer was caught by a group of, at the time, teenagers. From what I understand, you were a part of the group?

Naru: Yes. The leader, in fact. 

Int: Ah, ok, ok. And from the very few articles I could find on the topic, you called yourselves the Investigation Team?

Naru: Correct. 

Int: Well, from these few details alone, it seems like this wasn’t quite your typical friend group. Besides yourself and fellow group members Yosuke Hanamura and Chie Satonaka, everyone else we have here today was reported missing at one point or another, all this while the murderer was active. Did you create this group with the intention of solving the case?

Naru: Sort of. 

(TIME PASS)

Int: Perhaps I should rephrase. How did this friend group come to be?

Naru: We all met at school. 

Int: And… did it have anything to do with the disappearances and mass murders?

Naru: I would be lying if I said no. 

Int: So... what exactly did it have to do with these mass murders? 

Naru: Stuff.

Int: Uh… ok. In that case let’s switch the topic. You mentioned you went to law school for 6 years in one of our emails. Why did you go to law school? What are you doing now? 

Naru: I went to law school because my parents wanted me to become a lawyer. I dropped it after so long because I didn’t believe in lawyers. Instead, I picked up some detective work with the help of my uncle. After a few years working in Inaba, I picked up a job in Tokyo and moved in with my bo- (COUGH) excuse me, roommate. 

Int: Does your interest in investigating stem from solving the Inaba murders? 

Naru: I lived with my uncle then, who was a detective at the time, so I suppose you could say so, yes. 

Int: So you DO admit to solving the murders? 

Naru: Myself and my friends caught the murderer. 

Int: How exactly were you the leader of this group? 

(TIME PASS) 

Background Voice (Hanamura?) : Hey man can we speed this up, I gotta be out of here in uh (UNINTELLIGIBLE) 

Int: I’m sorry but if you please could not interrupt, this won’t take more than 15 minutes for each of you. Narukami are you comfortable answering my question?

Naru: Sure. I made the group plans.

Int: What sort of plans?

Naru: Well, if we were all free, I would make plans.

Int: What were these plans? Did you get together to scheme up how you would catch this man or…? 

Naru: I suppose we would hang out at Junes a lot. 

Int: Um… sure. Ok, one last question, what were your thoughts around the Inaba murders?

Naru: Well, obviously they were tragic. 

(TIME PASS)

Int: Alright then. Those are all the questions I have for you, Narukami-san. Thanks for sitting down, and uh, chatting with me. 

Naru: No problem. 


	2. Yosuke Hanamura

Int: And we’re back. Can you state your name and current living situation?

Yosuke Hanamura (Hana): Yeah sure bro, I’m Yosuke Hanamura and I live in the Shinjuku area of Tokyo with my boy-

Background Voice: (LOUD COUGH) 

Hana: With… my… roommate, yeah, Yu. 

Int: Alright. Let’s start with this. From my little research it seemed like you worked at Junes while you were in Inaba. W-

Hana: Oh god yeah, we moved there after my dad got picked up for a manager position at the new Junes in town. I absolutely HATED that place for like, the first six months, you know? The town kinda hated me back too, everyone shopped at the Junes and… uh… y-yeah. It was rough. 

Int: Oh? And did that change? 

Hana: Well when that guy moved here, yeah, it did. 

Int: That guy being Narukami? 

Hana: Yep. Dude’s more than my best friend, he’s my partner. 

Int: Oh, hum, well th- 

Hana: You’re never gonna guess how we met either. Dude pulled me out of a trash can on like, the second or third day of school. 

Background Voice (Narukami?): Second. 

Hana: Yeah, the second day. 

Int: That’s… quite an interesting story. How did you end up in the trash can?

Hana: Bike accident. 

Int: Seems unfortunate. 

Hana: It was. 

Int: Ok so, next question. What were your thoughts surrounding the Inaba murders?

Hana: Well, I uh, I actually knew the second victim, Saki Konishi-

Background Voice (Tatsumi?): YEAH, MAN, YOU HAD THE BIGGEST CRUS-

Hana: SHUT UP KANJI! … but yeah, I knew her, we worked together.

Int: I’m so sorry to hear. Was that what got you involved with the Investigation Team? 

Hana: Enh, yeah, I guess. I was never kidnapped myself but I guess I just wanted justice for her. 

Int: Ah, so was that the main goal of the Inve- 

Hana: She just had the brightest smile, and the nicest personality, you know? It was unfair… I still miss her today. 

Int: But, was the main go- 

Hana: It’s a good thing my partner Yu was there after everything. He really saved my (EXPLETIVE).

Int: Uh… we can’t use swears in the interview. 

Hana: Whoops, sorry. 

Int: I… think that’s all the questions I have for you. Thanks for chatting. 

Hana: No problem!


	3. Satonaka Chie

Int: Ok… continuing. State your name and current living situation?

Chie Satonaka (Sato): I’m Chie Satonaka, and I’m living in Shibuya, at the Police Academy.

Int: Ok, so let’s start at the beginning. You’re the last of the people here who were not, at some point, kidnapped during the time of the murder. However, we have intel that you were best friends with someone who was, Yukiko Amagi. Did she get you involved in this?

Sato: Welllll, not exactly, I was a part of it before she was. 

Int: Ah, so do you think you may have been the reason for her kidnapping?

Sato: Wh- what?! WHAT DID YOU JUST IMPLY THERE? 

Int: W-wait no, I didn’t-

Sato: I’LL HAVE YOU KNOW I WAS THE ONE WHO KICKED (EXPLETIVE) FOR HER! I WOULD NEVER PUT HER IN ANY DANGER AND YOU LITTLE (EXPLETIVE) OF A MAN-

Int: Whoa, WHOA! I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-

Sato: -CAN’T EVEN BEGIN TO IMAGINE HOW HARD HER GETTING KIDNAPPED WAS ON ME. Ok, that’s all. Continue. 

Background: (PERSON(s) CLAPPING)

Int: Uhh, I uh, well-

Sato: Get on with it.

Int: (THROAT CLEAR) Um, so, uhhh, what- what was your role in finding the murderer?

Sato: Well, like I said I was the one who kicked butts and chewed bubblegum. 

Int: Were you all out of bubbl-

Sato: Never. 

Int: Alright, alright, like the sound of that! (AWKWARD LAUGHTER) So, you mentioned the police academy? Are you currently in training or…

Sato: Oh no, I’ve been an officer for nearly 8 years. I’m training the new kids to do their jobs now. 

Int: Ah, so like a coach? 

Sato: Yep! Exactly! 

Int: That… that’s great. I um, so, did the Investigation Team have anything to do with your love for the force?

Sato: It did! Like at least once a week I’d train with good ol’ bowl cut before school. Sometimes we’d actually help people getting picked on in town, even saved people a few times! Like, real police stuff. And that’s kinda how I realized I wanted to join the force.

Int: Ah, ok. And I’m assuming catching the murderer was a large part of that as well. 

Sato: No, actually. That man was a horrible horrible person, hiding right under the police's eyes. But, he taught me to suspect everyone. You could be a murder culprate right here. 

Int: uh-

Sato: Sitting right in front of me, or it could be the cameraman, maybe he has a knife...

Int: Uh, ok, y-yeah I think our time is up…

Sato: Wha- I was joking! We still have 5 minutes left! 

Int: THANKS for sitting down and chatting! Let’s take five...

Sato: … 


	4. Yukiko Amagi

Int: Let’s do this again… name and residence? 

Yukiko Amagi (Amagi): Yukiko Amagi, Inaba. 

Int: Alright, let’s start with more current affairs. It says here in my notes that you currently run the Amagi Inn in Inaba.

Amagi: That is correct. I took over from my mother - oh, my, I suppose 8 years ago now. Time flies.

Int: It certainly does. And you’ve lived in Inaba your entire life, right? Is the Inn a family thing then?

Amagi: It is. My great-great-great grandmother opened it long ago when the hot springs were discovered. Since then it’s been passed down in generation to the next-of-kin who wanted to run it. I was an only child, however, so I suppose I was destined to own it one day. 

Int: Really, now? How did you feel about the Inn knowing you would have to run it one day?

Amagi: Well, when I was younger, I didn’t want to run it. It felt like my life was already planned out for me, but then Yu-san came along and helped me realize I did have a choice. Once I realized I had a choice, I chose to run the Inn, and I’m glad I did. It’s the most fulfilling job I ever could have wished for. 

Int: Oh, hum, then did catching the murderer have anything to do with this “realization”? 

Amgai: No? I mean, not exactly, catching the murderer was fulfilling, yes, but it didn’t make me want to run the inn more (CHUCKLE).

Int: Ok then, let’s get into the investigation then. Out of everyone here, you were the first to be kidnapped. How did that affect you? Do you remember how it happened?

Amagi: Actually, I believe being kidnapped then saved made me a stronger person. As for me remembering it, sadly no, I don’t remember much of anything from that day. 

Int: Ah, of course, the case probably would’ve been solved much quicker if you did. 

Amagi: Ha… y-yeah it would’ve. 

Int: So then did- are you ok, Amagi-san? 

Amagi: (SNIFFLE) y-yeah I’m great- (SUDDEN, INTENSE LAUGHTER) 

Int: What? Did I say something? (QUESTIONING CHUCKLE) 

Amagi: IT WOULD’VE- HAHAHA BEEN- PFFFT SOLVED SO MUCH QUICKER- HAHA

Background Voice (Satonaka?): Buttersniffle.

Amagi: OH MY AHHHHHH CHIE CHIE CHIE PFFFFF BUTTERSNIFFLE AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA 

Int: Uh- 

Amagi: AND- AND THE HAAAAAA C-CATCHING THE MURDERER PFFFF MAKES ME WANT TO RUN THE (LARGE BREATH) INN MORE AAAAAHHHHAHAHA

Int: Is she- 

Background Voice (Narukami?): Let it pass. 

Background Voice (Satonaka?): Hey Yukiko, remember the beauty pagent? 

Background Voice (Shirogane?): Chie-san, don’t you thin-

Amagi: OHHHH MY GOSH CHIE- THE GUYS IN THE GIRLS- PFFFFF AND TEDDIE WITH THE- AHAHAHAHAHA 

Int: Wait the what now? 

Amgai: AWWWW AND REMEMBER WHEN NAOTO WON EVEN WHEN SHE WASN’T PFF THERE THAT- THAT WAS SO SWEET!!!

Background Voice (Tatsumi): HEY! YUKIKO YOU DON’T NEED TA’- 

Int: OOOOK, and I believe we’re out of time, thank you so much for sitting down and chatting with me, Amagi-san. 

Amagi: Ohhhh my, ahah, yeah, yeah. 


	5. Kanji Tatsumi

Int: (SIGH) Name, location. 

Kanji Tatsumi(Tat): Kanji Tatsumi here, living in Inaba. 

Int: Right, right. So the murders. You were the second one to be kidnapped. 

Tat: Yup. 

Int: Says here you were in a, uh, biker gang? You don’t look like the type. 

Tat: Ah, well, I probably did back then man, had the whole biker shirt and leather jacket thing goin’ on with the blonde hair.

Int: So were you, then? 

Tat: There were a lotta rumors floating around then dude. 

Int: Ok, ok. So you were the brawny man of the group then? 

Tat: Enh, I guess. But nah, left that life behind soon after, thanks to Yu. Dude really made me see I should follow my passions, not let the world get to me, ya know? 

Int: Ah, yes, I can tell. Says here you own an online sewing business and a textile shop in Inaba. You… also don’t look like the type to do that. 

Tat: Well, I dunno, ya never know who a person is until ya know em’

Int: Uh, yes, yes, I agree. So like I mentioned earlier, you were the second one to get kidnapped. What was that like?

Tat: Nothin’ too spectacular. One day I was at home and the next thing I know I’m being saved by that group of weirdos. 

Int: How exactly did they save you? 

Tat: Found me out in the woods all drugged up or somthin’, don’t really remember all the details. 

Int: Ok, ok. Tell me more about where you were kidnapped then. 

Tat: Ah yeah, I was at home with my ma and this knock came from our front door. Last thing I remember was tryin’ to see who was out there. 

Int: And the next thing you remember? 

Tat: My friends draggin me out of the woods. Man didn’ we already talk about this. You talkin me in circles? 

Int: What! No, no! My bad. 

Background Noise: (KNUCKLE CRACK)

Int: Ahaha, so then, tell me more about this knitting business…? 

Tat: Sure! I’ll knit pretty much anything, my ol ma taught me how, once I knitted this lil bear for this lil guy when he lost his. It made him so happy that I decided to make a business out of it. I teach classes too occasionally- hello?

Int: …

Tat: You good man?

Int: Huh? Oh! Yeah! So more about this kidnapper-

Tat: (CREEPY LAUGH) So that’s what you’re in this for, huh?

Int: What- well-

Tat: If ya don’t care about what any of us are doin’ now then you probably shoulda had this interview a bit earlier, eh? 

Background Noise: (KNUCKLE CRACK)

Int: I THINK WE’RE OUT OF TIME THANKS. 

Tat: My pleasure.


	6. Rise Kujikawa

Int: Uhm, I believe there was one more of you guys I was supposed to interview…?

Background Voice (Narukami?): She’s on her way. 

Int: Ah, alright. 

(TIME PASS) 

Int: So do you all hang together often or…? 

(DOOR OPENING) 

Background Voice (Kujikawa?): Oh man, traffic was horrible! So sorry I’m this late.

Int: Wait… wait. When you all said Rise Kujikawa I wasn’t exactly expecting-

Rise Kujikawa (Kuji): In the flesh! (GIGGLE) 

Int: Oh (THROAT CLEAR) of course, I just never thought you had any part in this case. I- I’m a uh, big fan. Let me just hit the record- oh, uh, (AWKWARD GIGGLE) it’s been recording. In that case, can you state your name and residence. 

Kuji: Sure can! Risette Kujikawa, but call me Rise. I currently live in LA, but I’m back in Tokyo on a short break. 

Int: Ok, so then what… what exactly was your involvement in this case? I don’t ever remember seeing it in the news. OH- not that I follow you closely or anything (STRANGLED LAUGH) 

Kuji: You probably wouldn't have, it was kept pretty low wrapped. But yeah I was living in Inaba at my grandmother’s tofu shop and… I was one of the victims. 

Int: Oh yeah, I do remember that brea- uh, I mean, interesting. So uh... pfffff…

Kuji: You ok there? 

Int: Haha, yeah, yeah, it’s uh, hey Karisato, did you turn up the heat or something haha?

Background Voice: No? 

Int: Okkk, so Rise-san, you were staying in Inaba during this? Do you think your fame had anything to do with- uh- with someone wanting too… you know. 

Kuji: Doubt it. I certainly wasn’t the first to be kidnapped, and I wasn’t the last by a long shot. 

Int: Ah, yes, of course. Speaking of actually, did you guys ever figure out this man’s motives? 

Kuji: Well, no, not really. It didn’t seem like he really had one.

Int: Are you sure about that? Most murderers have some kind of motive, even if it’s for self pleasure… 

Kuji: Hum? Well, I can see why you may think someone would target me for my looks, but nope. No motive. 

Int: Oh no, that’s not what I meant at all! 

Kuji: So you’re calling me ugly. (SNIFFLE) W-why would you do that? 

Int: (SIGH) 

Kuji: Now I’m annoying you! 

Int: Oh- oh no, Risett- er, Rise-san don’t cry!

Kuji: Y-you don’t even know me as Rise! You only see the superstar millionaire! (SOB) 

Int: N- no, I uh, I just-

Kuji: What kind of fan are you anyways? Didn’t even know I was kidnapped in Inaba! (SNIFFLE)

Int: I- uh, wait no-

Kuji: I took a flight all the way here, took the time out of my busy schedule, and now you just berate me with all these horrible things. And you don’t even have snacks here! At least back in LA we get chocolates for interviews.

Int: I- I can get you chocolates! 

Kuji: Y-you can? 

Int: Yeah! Uh, Claire! 

Background Noise: (SHUFFLING) 

Int: Here! They were going to be for my wife but… 

Kuji: Thank you! (SHUFFLING) (DOOR SHUTTING) 

Int: Wha...


	7. Naoto Shirogane

Int: Ah final one. Name, location. 

Naoto Shirogane (Shiro): Naoto Shirogane. Shibuya. 

Int: Ok, ok. And you’re another celebrity! The Detective Prince - er, I guess princess? 

Shiro: Actually, I kept the title prince up until my retirement and still prefer it today when referring to those times. 

Int: Ah, of course, my apologies, Detective Prince. 

Shiro: Just Detective Shirogane these days is fine. 

Int: O-of course. (THROAT CLEAR) So, from what I understand you worked on this case even before you were kidnapped? 

Shiro: Actually I was kidnapped because I was working on the case. I found out how the killer chose his victims. 

Int: Really!? And how exactly was that?

Shiro: Television appearances. It’s really not that difficult to figure out if you looked at the facts. 

Int: Ah, and so what was the fog?

Shiro: It was how he covered up his actions. Murdering someone when visibility is low is a good way to make sure you get away with it. 

Int: So detective, is it safe to assume you would have been murdered then if others didn’t step up? 

Shiro: It is possible, yes. 

Int: And did was this murder case the thing that made you step down from your original title?

Shiro: Quite the opposite, actually, I would say. 

Int: Yes! It seemed you actually managed to embrace yourself after this incident. 

Shiro: Once again, it wasn’t an incident. But yes, as I’m sure you have worked out through a pattern here, Narukami-san helped me uh, understand myself. But I’m not here to answer personal questions. 

Int: Yeah. Is there anything else interesting you can tell us about this case? Possibly something the public is unaware of, even to this day?

Shiro: The Inaba police department wasn’t to blame. This man’s M.O. was something no one ever could’ve guessed.

Int: Wait, wait, what was it?

Shiro: (SIGH) I believe I am out of time here. 

Int: Wait! No you can’t just-! 

Background Noise: (MULTIPLE FEET SHUFFLING, DOOR CLOSING)


	8. EPILOGUE

“I think we got em’ real good back there.” Kanji said, a smile crossing his face as the group made their way down to the train station. 

“Hell yeah we did, bro, they’re never gonna air that interview,” Yosuke walked, shoulder to shoulder with Yu. 

Yukiko walked hand in hand with Chie. “I honestly don’t know why they continued past my segment, I think we went a little far then.” 

“HA. Did you see that guy’s face?? When you lost it he went completely pale. I think he thought you were dying!” Chie laughed. 

“Guys!!! What’d I miss!” Teddie seemed to come from nowhere, jumping onto Yosuke’s back and sending him flailing forwards. 

“Watch it you bear! These’re my nice pants…” 

“You didn’t miss much, Teddie. Say, Rise-san, how exactly did you get here from LA so quickly? I sent you an email about this two days ago,” Naoto tipped her hat as Yosuke wrestled Teddie off of him. 

“Ah, well, I booked the ticket as soon as I got your email. My manager doesn’t even know I’m gone yet, but we have to wait a week for the next shoot anyways so it’s fine. I actually just landed like 45 minutes ago? Maybe? I don’t know, but I raced there as fast as I could.”

Everyone’s jaws seemed to drop. “That’s… quite impressive, Rise-san.” 

She shrugged. “You get used to it.” 

Chie looked suspicious “Waiiiit, so if your manager doesn’t know you left for an interview, won’t she be mad when she finds out?” 

“Oh what she doesn’t know won't hurt her! Besides, even if it is released, my fan’s will take my side on anything. And any press is good press.”

“Well, can’t argue with that kinda logic,” Kanji mused. 

“That was some great improv back there, too. You really are a good actor, Rise-san.”

“Oh thank you! I had the jist of your guy’s plan though, thought a bit on the flight over.”

The conversation died down after that, until they all reached Yu and Yosuke’s shared apartment, squeezing into the tiny living room. 

  
  


“So, Chie, did you get it?” Yu sat down on the couch, placing his laptop on his lap. 

Chie smirked. “Oh, you know I did.” 

“Hum, what are you guys talking about?” Yukiko questioned. 

“This baby right here,” Chie reached into her sweatjacket pocket and produced a small USB drive. 

“Chie-san you- you didn't-” Naoto stuttered. 

“Ohhh yeah I did, didn’t wanna lose that precious interview full of important information!”

“Wha-! Wait! You STOLE the audio? Isn’t that illegal...?” Yosuke was very concerned. 

“Enh, only if the police know.” 

Yosuke had a very confused look on his face for around .6 seconds. “But- you- wait.” 

It was too late though, the device was already plugged into Yu’s laptop and the audio file was downloading onto his computer. 

“I think I’ll type out the transcription of this later,” Yu said. 

“Partner, why would you do that?” Yosuke whined. 

“In case we ever start our own magazine.” 

“I… can never tell if you’re being serious or not.” 

“Scoot over! I have topsicles!” Teddie came running out of the kitchen with a box of topsicles, doing a full butt dive onto the couch and crushing Yosuke’s leg in the process. 

“Damn bear!!” 

“But Yooosssuuukkkeee!! You know you love me beary much! Can I listen to your guy’s interview?? Pweaseeee?” 

Yosuke let out an exasperated sigh and pressed play on the recently downloaded audio file. 

The rest of the night was full of laughs and memories as everyone finished off the small apartment’s only box of topsicles, making fun of the unsuspecting interviewer. 

**Author's Note:**

> this originally just started off as me practicing dialogue without having to make up my own characters, but hey i figured more content during this trying t i m e may just be the cool thing to do. also now im p5r trash even if i havent even finished kamoshida’s palace and kasumi is 100/100. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
